Il avaient juste besoin d'un moment
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Voilà mon premier Os je démarre avec un Janto. Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier, s'il vous plaît, je sors les yeux de chien battu hein ! Juste un moment tendre entre Ianto et Jack, please ne regardez pas les faute je ne suis pas un dictionnaire ahah !


Jack / Ianto.

Ce sont tout ces jours où rien ne va, où la peur prenait le corps du jeune Gallois, mais aussi certain soir ou l'un comme l'autre avait besoin de tendresse. Les moments, où Jack voulait se laisser aller dans les bras du Gallois, où il voulait le sentir contre lui, dans ses bras, ces moment où il voulait sentir son souffle contre le siens, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes.

Le Hub était vide, seul les penssionaires y restaient. Les deux hommes, seuls, pour la première fois depuis 4 mois, marchaient dans les rues. Il faisait nuit, et la pleine lune était de sortis, ils se tenaient la main en marchant le long de la baie. Les rues étaient déserte, on entendait aucun bruit. Même pas les pas de deux agents raisonnai. Ils savouraient le silence comme si ce dernier symbolisait leur amour. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux sur la pacerelle en face de la mer, cette étendus qui reflettait le ciel étoilé. Cette nappe mouvente grâce au vague. La lune se reflettait elle aussi dans l'eau. Ianto s'appuya contre la rembarde, humant l'odeur sallé, inspirant un grand coup il soupira ensuite. Jack se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains juste sur celle du Gallois. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et finit par l'entourer de ses bras. Ils étaient bien, au calme, tout comme l'eau l'était. Ils regardaient tout les deux l'horizon, Ianto songeai en regardant l'écume, il songeait au futur, a sa nouvelle vie en temps qu'immortel, lui aussi avait eu ce don. Malheureusement, à ce que pensais Jack, il n'était pas heureux, il avait vue trop de chose, parler à trop de gens, perdu trop d'amour. Il avait encaisser des horreurs, des vanités, il avait sauvé le monde, et il l'avait observé changer. Ianto ne méritait pas ça, il devait avoir le bénéfice de se reposer pour l'éternité un jour où l'autre. Mais le tout jeune gallois était heureux, il pouvait maintenant vivre au coté de son Amour pour l'éternité. Jack n'avait pas osé aborder la question, ces 4 mois avait été mouvementé. Chacun d'entre eux, chacun des membre de l'équipe de Torchwood avait eu à faire à une catastrophe, dont une qui avait faillit tous les tuer. Le Capitaine avait eu peur se jour la, il avait faillit perdre ses amis, mais son Ianto aussi.

Mort pendant l'intervention le Gallois s'était soudainement vu revenir à la vie, il avait eu peur, une peur que personne n'avait eu au paravant, une peur qui relevait des crises de démences, mais il tenait le choc, il devenait plus fort de jours en jours, plus éffronté. Il osait plus de chose et protégeait tout ces amis. Jack l'avait formé en tant qu'Immortel, et souvent à n'importe quel moments, par n'importe quel temps, on les retrouvait souvent, perché sur des toits, pas de petit bâtiment, non, il se retrouvait à des centaines de mêtre au dessus du sol, et ils contemplaient la vue. Les premiers temps Ianto avait eu du mal, et restait en retrait derrière Jack. Mais maintenant il partait lui même en premier sur les toits des plus haut immeubles de Cardiff, il croisait les bras et regardait la ville de sa naissance, la ville ou il avait vécue. Ou il vivait toujours certes, mais il la regardait d'une autre façon. Avec une certaine admiration, il devenait Jack, tout simplement parce-qu'il aimait Jack.

Ce soir là, toujours accroché à la rembarde en regardant l'eau et l'horizon, Ianto sentait Jack trembler, ce n'était pas de lui d'avoir froid. Il se retourna et lui fit face. Caressant son nez avec le sien. Il entoura ses hanches de ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux tout les deux, Jack embrassa Ianto et le serra contre lui. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le siens, il était plus mince et légèrement plus petit que lui. Ianto releva les yeux vers son amour et souri, son sourir fut accueil par les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Ils partirent tout les deux dans le hub, passèren furtivement les pièces et montèrent dans le bureau de Jack, ce dernier ouvrit la trappe et Ianto descendit en premier, Jack le suivit en refermant derrière lui. Ils se regardèrent toujours dans le plus grands silence, puis Ianto recula jusqu'au lit, et s'y assit, Jack le rejoint, en passant sa main sur sa nuque, il caressa la joue du Gallois d'un pouce et l'embrassa tendrement, Ianto d'une extrême douceur posa sa main dans les cheveux de Jack, il se laissa ensuite glissé le long du lit pour s'allonger, celà faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus été aussi tendre et lent. Jack se glissa à ses cotés, il caressa le torse de son ange par dessus le tissus de sa chemise, avant de détacher un bouton pour permettre à sa main de passer sur sa peau, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Ianto redevenait le jeune Gallois timide, mais quelque peu plus assuré qu'avant. Il caressait Jack par dessus son t-shirt. Le capitaine abandonna quelques instant les lèvres de son amant, couvrant sa mâchoir de baisé, descendant vers son cou, Ianto soupira, et caressa encore les cheveux du capitaine. Jack se redressa au dessus de lui, assis, ces cuisses de par et d'autre de celle du jeune Gallois, il laissa ses mains se diriger vers la chemise du jeune homme et détacha ces boutons. Une histoire se lisait dans leur yeux, l'envie, l'amour, l'envie d'un amour éternel. Dans le silence, toujours. Les joues de Ianto avait pris une teinte légèrement rouge, il se releva de façon à être assit en face de Jack, ce dernier faisant glisser sa chemise sur les bras musclés, le torse de Ianto était à sa merci, il descendit ses lèvres pour les faire glisser sur sa peau, pour embrasser chaque parcelle du torse de son subordonné. Le jeune homme passa ses deux mains sous le t-shirt de son capitaine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le retire, Jack céda à sa demande en retirant bout de tissu hais d'un gallois envieux. De suite Ianto déposa quelque baisé sur la peau du plus vieux, une peau douce, et odorante de ses fameux phéromones du 51eme siècle. A coté de lui, Ianto était comme un enfant, des millions d'années les séparaient mais Jack avait clairement fait comprendre à son petit ange que rien ni personne ne remarquerait cette différence, que jamais il ne lui parlerai de son passé, que chaque jour passer à ses cotés serai uniques. Que Ianto serait son présent, son futur, son meilleur ami, son amant, son frère de coeur. Jamais il ne sera qu'un partenaire, leur destin était lié, jamais un des partenaire de Jack n'était devenu immortel, mais là, quelque chose avait retenu Ianto, quelque chose l'avait fait revenir pour la vie, pour l'éternité. Et dans les yeux de Jack on pouvait lire la fierté qu'il avait de pouvoir peut être scéller ses rêves et ses envies avec Ianto.

Peau contre peau, les deux hommes s'embrassaient une nouvelles fois, entourant le torse de l'autre. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Comme si la parole leur avait été ôter, comme si ils s'étaient tout dit. Jack repris le dessus et remit Ianto sur le dos, en regardant le plus jeune dans les yeux il descendit ses mains vers son pantalon et le défit, il le retira en descendant le long de son corps, dévoilant ses cuisses, puis ses jambes, il enleva en même temps les chaussettes du Gallois, envoyant la totalité des affaires au sol, Ianto repris à son tour le cours des choses et executa les même gestes sur Jack, se retrouvant tout les deux en boxers, Jack se remit sur son Gallois, tout comme avant, Ianto se remit assit et cette fois leurs corps parlait pour eux, ils retirèrent leur boxers et finirent nus l'un contre l'autre.

Le capitaine n'avait jamais imaginer voir le corps du gallois dans son plus simple appareil. Toujours dans la même positions, Jack assit sur Ianto lui même assit, le Gallois fit Jack sien. C'était rare que les rôles soit échangés mais cette fois Jack avait voulu innover. Il entourait le cou de son Gallois en l'embrassant. Ils ne se lassaient pas de le regarder les yeux bleus de Ianto qui envoutaient Jack, comme un appel à l'amour. Pendant l'acte s'était comme si ils s'envoyaient des éclairs, se renvoyant leur amour comme une balle. Ce que Jack aimait pendant l'amour c'était quand Ianto souriait, son sourire qu'il aimait tant, se sourire innocent, celui d'un enfant de tout juste 8 ans, un enfant qui n'aurais jamais rien demander à personne, qui souriait par politesse ou simplement parce-qu'il en avait envie. Son sourire qui le calmait tant de fois, qui faisait qu'il cède au moindre de ses caprices souvent risibles. Il aimait Ianto d'un amour pur et certains.

Leurs mains se perdait sur l'autre, caressant le corps et la transpiration, ces perles d'eau qui était le résultat d'une passion brûlante, d'une chaleure amoureuse. Lorsque l'acte touchait à sa fin, ce fut le seul mot qu'eu prononcé Ianto pendant cet acte long et brûlant. Le prénom de celui qu'il faisait sien, ces 4 lettres, qui formait le prénom de la plus belle personne à ses yeux, du seul homme qu'il pourrait aimer dans sa vie, tout ça parce-qu'il n'aimai pas les hommes, tout ça parce-qu'il avait Jack dans la peau, tout ça parce-que Jack était son unique. Son unique pour l'éternité.

Alors que ces mot était passionés et soupirant, il se mêlait avec un autre prénom, l'unique de Jack, un prénom ancien et Gallois, 5 lettres cette fois, avant de venir tout les deux, leur regards n'avait fait qu'un, savourant l'ultime passion. Puis maintenant séparé, le tête reprirent place sur leur coussins respectifs, il se regardait avec au tant de tendresse et d'amour qu'ils en avait mit en se faisant l'amour, leurs respiration se faisait écho, leurs yeux se perdait dans ceux de l'autre, cette fois plus personne ne pouvait les perturbé, leurs amour était omniprésent, dans le regards, sur leur peau. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils se caressait encore, nus comme au premier jour, seulement là, ces caresses qu'ils s'offraient était annodine, amoureuse et demandeuse, une demande d'attention, d'affection, d'amour. Jusqu'à s'endormir en se murmurant un "Je t'aime", accrochés l'un à l'autre, il rêvait ensemble.

Ils vivaient d'un amour éternel et puissant, fière et incassable, car la soif de l'un pour l'autre se lisait dans leur yeux. Ils vivaient d'un amour immortel, immortel comme eux, qui passerait des courant et des génération, des amis et des familles, qui passerait les problèmes et les bons moments, mais sans jamais tarir.


End file.
